Tortured Heart
by UnicornTalesLol
Summary: One week. 7 days. It should be easy to survive without his parents for that long, right? Wrong. Being forced to spend a full week with your arch enemy who wants your dad dead and you to be his "loyal son," Danny realizes his life may has gotten so much harder. He'll have to bide his time if he wants to survive, both heart and mind still fully intact. (Bad description, check.)


Danny glared through the window, ignoring his mother's attempt to cool his anger. It's not like anything she said _could_ calm the halfa down. After all, she was sending him to _Vlad's master mansion for an_ ** _entire_** _week._

It didn't matter what she said, he'd be annoyed regardless. Danny's mother sighed.

"We're here, Danny. Look, I know you want to stay back at home but we ca-." Maddie started but Danny interrupted.

"Of course I want to! I'm fourteen! I'm old enough to stay home alone!" Danny shouted, turning to glare at his mother.

"Not for an entire week you're not."

"What about Jazz? Why can't she look after me then? Why can't I stay at a friend's house even? Anyone but him!" Danny tried to reason, throwing his hands around in frustration.

"Danny! First of all, you already know Jazz is busy with her work so she won't be home for a few days, and secondly, you can't just stay at a friend's house! It's just not right! Besides, Vlad isn't that bad. Hes your uncle and you're _going_ to like him. You don't have a choice in the matter! Maybe you two just didn't click last time. At least this time you'll have some _real_ time to get to know each other," Maddie said sternly, not leaving any room for argument as she stepped from the van. Danny opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it, knowing no matter what he said now, his mother wouldn't take it. "And anyways, we're already is sacrificing his precious time to look after you, so you better be grateful," Maddie continued, pulling Danny's luggage from the back of the van. "I'm sure you're already aware of it but it's already too late to turn back anyways."

Danny scowled and stepped out from the car, glaring at the large mansion in front of him. When he first came here, he was excited to stay. But now, standing there at that exact moment, knowing his arch-nemesis has probably planned something for him, he didn't feel quite as excited. Actually, Danny felt like throwing up. Just one day with Vlad had almost cost his life at one point, there was no way he was willing to spend a week with the horrible man. But then again, it's not like he had much of a choice in the matter anyways. He was stuck here and he'd have to do his best to survive the next week if he ever wanted to see Amity Park ever again. That wouldn't make it any less bearable though. If Danny had to describe his situation, he'd say he was screwed.

The door to the mansion opened wide and Vlad stepped out, a massive grin spread across his face. Danny _hated_ it.

"Madeline, Daniel, hello," Vlad greeted. Danny directed his glare to Vlad Masters, the man who he was sure he couldn't despise anymore than he already did. Vlad sent a smirk back at Danny, his grin instantly sending a shiver down Danny's spine. It was at that moment, that Danny knew that Vlad had something sinister ready for him. Danny turned to the mansion behind Vlad and stared at it, wondering what horrors awaited him inside.

"Vlad, I can't thank you enough for looking after Danny. We really appreciate it," Maddie smiled, walking up to Vlad and hugging him. Danny scowled at Vlad's smirk as he hugged her back. Vlad's eyes flashed a different colour and Danny could feel his anger boil even more.

"Its no trouble, really. I've been looking forward to seeing Daniel again, after all. I even planned some... _Activities_ for us this week," Vlad replied, flashing a grin at Danny. Maddie failed to see the glint of evil in Vlad's eyes but Danny sure as heck didn't miss it. Danny immediately picked up on the double meaning that Vlad had added in and that was all the proof Danny needed to know that Vlad had some sick, twisted plan ready for him. The second his mum got in the car, Danny was going ghost and was going to fly as far as he could from the mansion. He'd hide up somewhere. Danny mentally went through his reckless plan. Regardless of how reckless it was, Danny knew it may be his only option. He remembered the time back with Danni when he was chained up, almost forced to change straight into Danny Phantom before he was able to break free or Danni helped him. Did Vlad have something similar to that planned?

Was he going to chain Danny up again and force him to transform so he could get the data he so sickly sought for? Was he going to short-circuit his powers again? Or did he have something even more evil planned? Danny involuntarily shivered as he thought about the sick plans Vlad could have in store for him.

"Please, come in," Vlad offered, his hand motioning to his mansion.

"I would love to. I don't have much time but I see no harm," Maddie laughed, beginning to walk towards the mansion.

"I do..." Danny muttered bitterly. Maddie glared at him while Vlad's smirk merely grew.

-Line Break-

"Goodbye Madeline. It was nice seeing you again. I promise I'll look after Daniel properly. I'll treat him as if he was my own _son_ ," Vlad prompted, waving Maddie goodbye.

"Bye Vlad! Thanks again!" Maddie called as she started her van and drove off. Vlad waited until she was out of sight before turning around, a wicked grin adorning his face. Danny was no longer standing where he once was - scratch that, he had disappeared completely.

"Oh, Little Badger? Wherever did you go?" Vlad called to the empty space, shifting into Vlad Plasimus. Black rings sparked into life around Vlad's waist before splitting into two; one ring went up and the other went down. Within a mere second, a vampire-like ghost was hovering above the ground. _Vlad Plasimus; Archenemy to Danny Phantom._

"Running so soon, Daniel?" Plasimus sneered to the empty space. Plasimus wasn't worried about Danny escaping from him - after all; he had set a secure ghost shield around his mansion. Once in, a ghost could not leave - except Plasimus, that is. He had modified his ghost barrier to recognize his ectoplasm and allow him and him alone to leave the ghost shield.

 _Danny Phantom,_ however _,_ had no way of escape.

Danny sped through the corridors at full speed, phasing through walls to make his escape quicker. He knew he had to get away from Vlad as soon as possible or he'd be in a world of hurt. Blue mist escaped Danny's mouth. He mentally cursed. Vlad was gaining on him!

Pushing his body to its limit, he sped as fast as he physically could throughout the mansion.

He'd be damned if he let Plasimus catch him!

He sped through one last wall, and almost cried with relief. He was outside of the mansion, flying high above its vast garden.

' _Stay focused. You're still in range.'_ Danny thought. Just as he neared what he thought was the end of Vlad's mansion, he suddenly flew straight into something. Danny screamed in pain as electricity sparked to life around his body, sapping away his strength as if he was nothing more than a mere fly. His vision started to turn black and he desperately attempted to move away from the shield.

Panting, Danny began falling to the ground. He could feel the familiar white wings snap into existence around him and he cursed, trying to find a way out of his dizzy state to regain focus enough to stop his descending fall.

As Danny crashed to the ground, unable to save himself from the fall, agony spread through his body. As Danny's world completely darkened, he saw blood splurt in the air when he coughed.

~I'm not sure whether I should just make this a two-part story or a full story. Orginally, this was going to be a one shot but it's been months and it's about time I actually did something with this draft. ;-; ~


End file.
